


First love, late spring

by utena_himemiya



Category: Comic Girls (Anime)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utena_himemiya/pseuds/utena_himemiya
Summary: As the girls get back to the dorm Koyume wonders whether she should finally give up on Tsubasa. Fate, however, has other plans.
Relationships: Katsuki Tsubasa/Koizuka Koyume
Kudos: 12





	First love, late spring

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd so I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors!! I finished this show about two weeks ago and I just knew I Had to write something about these girls and frankly ao3 needs more wlw fics. This takes place essentially immediately after the end of the show and is pretty canon compliant I guess? Pining Koyume and dense Tsubasa is as canon compliant as it gets tbh. Enjoy!

Koyume pulled the straps of her back-pack tighter around her shoulders. After what felt like a long holiday, she was finally going back to the dorm. Back to her friends. Back to Tsubasa-senpai. A high pitched squeal worthy of Caos threatened to escape her but Koyume miraculously held it in. As she tried to force her facial expression back to neutral she saw someone in the distance.

"Kaos-chaaaan!!" she called as she spotted her tiny pink haired friend. "Koyume-chaaaaaan!" Caos called in response, it looked as if she was about to fall over. Koyume chuckled, it seemed her friend hadn't changed much in the short time they hadn't seen each other. "How's your manga career coming along?" Koyume called as she jogged to Caos, pulling her suitcase behind her. As Caos went into a storyboard related Caospiral as soon as Koyume reached her, Koyume smiled to herself, it was good to be back.

"Caos-chan! Koyume-chan!" Ruki called out from where she had appeared at the top of the stairs. She was as regally beautiful as ever. She waved to them excitedly as she descended the stairs while calling something out to Caos. Koyume didn't hear what it was because all her focus had turned to who was ambling next to Ruki. Tsubasa was looking as princely as Koyume remembered her. Her cool, aloof expression in place as always. She noticed Koyume looking at her and raised a hand in greeting, her smile widened slightly as sakura petals fell around them, Koyume made a mental note about drawing a similar scene for her manga. "It seems Koyume-chan is experiencing her Tsubasa-san tunnel vision again" Ruki chuckled to Caos. "Definitely" Caos agreed. Koyume snapped herself out of it. "Did everyone have a good holiday?" she asked as cheerfully and normally as she could muster while Tsubasa was standing just a few feet away from her looking like the manga love interest of her dreams. As Caos and Ruki enthused about their holidays, a combination of stories about a relaxing family trip (Ruki) and all the town elders reading her manga and embarrassing her (Caos), Tsubasa was quiet as she leaned against Ruki. Koyume wanted to reach out to her and maybe pat her on the head the way she would with Caos. "Tsubasa-senpai seems tired" Caos voiced Koyume's concern. Ruki nodded "she always gets like this after going home" she explained. As Tsubasa launched into a shounen manga-esque rant about her mother they all laughed among the leisurely falling petals. It really was good to be back. 

Later once they were back at the dorm, after being treated to an amazing welcome back meal by the matron, they all settled into the sitting room under the kotatsu. "So girls, how did you all enjoy your vacations? Anything interesting happen?" Ririka-chan asked. Caos immediately launched into her manga related troubles again while the other girls laughed and tried to give her advice. 

Fuura-senpai hadn't returned to the dorm yet, to Caos's relief while nyaos-sensei was passed out in Caos's lap looking as cute as ever.

As Caos's story wound down, Koyume straightened her shoulders, "better get it over with" she thought. "I met someone this vacation, a boy" she blurted out. Caos and Ruki squealed in unison, Koyume almost wanted to laugh at how well they harmonized. "How?" Caos squealed. "Where?" Ruki followed. "My, my" Rurika-chan commented. Tsubasa was quiet as she stared out the open door where the sun had begun to set over the view of sakura trees. "Well, I met him at a festival, he complimented my Yukata and we spent the day together. He likes manga too" Koyume explained. "Actually, he's a big fan of yours Tsubasa-senpai" she added. Tsubasa finally looked at her. "You didn't tell him my secret identity did you?" she asked though despite her almost comical phrasing of it she didn't do any of her usual shounen moves. Koyume shook her head rapidly "no, of course not". Tsubasa nodded and turned back to the door. She mostly stayed like that for the rest of the night while Ruki and Caos continued to ply Kuyome with questions.

After another hour of snacking on manjuu and chatting about their vacations and deadlines they all filed to their rooms after wishing each other good night. Between the traveling and excitement, for once they were all too tired to work on their manga. 

Koyume was about to fall asleep when she heard Caos speak from her own bed across the room. "Koyume-chan? Are you awake?" for a moment Koyume considered just pretending to be asleep but she shook the thought away. "Yes, I'm awake" she whispered back. Caos was silent for a moment then "are you over Tsubasa-san now?". Koyume was quiet for even longer, long enough that she wondered whether Caos might have fallen asleep before getting her answer. "I don't know" she finally said. "Have you k-kissed him" Caos stuttered, still very much awake. Kuyome would have laughed if she didn't feel so wrong. "No, it's not like we're dating or anything, we did exchange numbers though". She heard Caos sigh from across the room and shift in bed. "If you do though, it'll be your first k-kiss right?" she asked. Kuyome nodded before she remembered Caos couldn't see her in the dark. "Yeah". "Well that will probably make your shoujo manga even better and I'll be left behind even more with my terrible manga" Caos cried, Caospiral activated in full force. Koyume chuckled.Just like the seasons and her feelings, everything seemed to be changing but at least Caos was still the same. Her crybaby best friend was as constant as ever. 

The next morning they all decided to go out together. They still had a few days of vacation before school started and their deadlines were still a safe distant away. They bundled up against the cool spring weather and then piled out of the dorm to their favourite crepe place. For once they ended up with Ruki and Caos in one booth and Koyume and Tsubasa in the other. Koyume wished she could say she felt nothing but her heart was racing like the one of any shoujo manga protagonist when faced with her crush. Tsubasa didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. 

After they placed their orders Ruki and Caos went into a heated discussion about the appeal of writing manga at night with Ruki obviously trying her best to sound like the wisest senpai possible. 

Tsubasa pocketed her phone and turned slightly to Koyume. "How has your shoujo manga been going?" she asked casually, but Koyume picked up the unspoken part of the question. "How has your manga been going since you actually experienced love" or something along the lines of that. Koyume tucked a loose curl of hair behind her ear self consciously "actually, I'm in a rut at the moment, I haven't drawn anything in days". Tsubasa nodded "it happens to the best of us" she reassured her. Ever the competent senpai, the exact opposite of Ruki who had accidentally caused Caos to start crying into her iced tea. Tsubasa and Kuyome looked to each other conspiratorially before they broke out into laughter. It was lightest Kuyome had felt all vacation.

That night she drew her first storyboard of the week and when Caos told her the love interest looked like Tsubasa she only denied it half heartedly. 

For their final weekend of their vacation they decided to finally buckle down and do their collective best to reach their deadlines. Ruki and Koyume's were up closer than Tsubasa's, meanwhile Caos was still working on a storyboard to please her editor enough to actually be considered for publication. So when Caos suggested that she help Ruki since she didn't really need to do her storyboard immediately, Koyume thought it was a good idea. So she was left alone in their room while Caos went over to the one next door.

Koyume was still having trouble with her draft but being in the dorm had already been good for her and she was making much better progress than any of the attempts she'd made at home. She'd just gotten into a rhythm when she was snapped from her focus by a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called and leaned back in her chair, while pulling out a box of chocolates from her desk drawer, maybe it was time for a snack break. She nearly choked on the chocolate she'd shoved into her mouth when the door slid open to reveal Tsubasa of all people. "Need some help?" she smiled. Koyume choked her chocolate down as delicately as possible before answering. "Don't you have your own manga you have to do?" she asked curiously. Tsubasa entered the room and slid the door closed before sitting down on Koyume's bed. "My deadline is only next week so I figured since Caos-chan is helping Ruki, I could help you out" she explained. "Your deadline is at the end of this week right?" Koyume nodded. "So you could probably use all the help you can get" Tsubasa said with a shrug. Koyume smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Tsubasa-senpai". Koyume handed Tsubasa her completed storyboards and her pencil case and then the two girls got to work, Koyume at her own desk and Tsubasa at Caos's. 

After an hour had passed Koyume had finally gotten into the swing of things and was practically flying through her pages, she'd come up with a domestic studying together scene for her school romance manga and it was practically drawing itself. She told herself that it was just because she'd reread the "Itsuzara kiss" manga over her vacation and had been inspired by the antics of Irie-kun and Kotoko. It definitely had Nothing to do with Tsubasa being in her room. 

Koyume was so engaged in her work that she didn't even hear Tsubasa say she was finished. "Ko-yu-me-chaaaan" Tsubasa practically whispered in her ear. Koyume jumped so high she fell out of her chair. "Woah there" Tsubasa reached for her arm but it was too late and before she knew it they were both on the floor, Koyume on her back with Tsubasa half on top of her.

"Owww" Koyume cried, one of her hands moving to rub the back of her head. "Are you okay?" Tsubasa asked, she was balanced on one forearm,while her other arm was braced on the ground to the side of Kuyome's body. Koyume propped herself up on her own forearms so they were face to face. "I'm.. Fine" she mumbled, Tsubasa's face was so close to hers that she was having trouble thinking. The blue haired girl's lips were slightly parted and her brows were furrowed. Her expression kind of reminded Kuyome of how she looked when she was drawing manga. Like a prince, but this was different somehow. 

Koyume realized she'd gotten distracted again. How could she be expected to pay attention to anything as complicated as getting up when she had Tsubasa in her personal space? "Tsubasa-senpai? Are you going to get up?" she asked chuckling nervously. Tsubasa nodded, her brows furrowing even more. "Yeah… there's just something…" she leaned in impossibly closer. "Something I'd like to try" and then her lips pressed to Kuyome's. 

Kuyome gasped at the sudden contact before pressing forward, this was what she'd been missing in her manga, what she'd missed at that festival. Kissing Tsubasa was fireworks and butterflies and everything shoujo manga said it would be. As much as Kuyome had tried to get over Tsubasa and be the kind of 'normal' shoujo girl she wrote about, she couldn't deny her feelings, not anymore. Flirting with that boy at the festival had been fun and normal and when he'd asked for her number she'd been flattered and yet she'd felt absolutely nothing. What she felt for Tsubasa wasn't nothing. It was the opposite. It was everything. Tsubasa was everything. And then all too soon, Tsubasa pulled back and stood up off of Kuyome. "I have to go to work on my manga" she said, a hand already on the sliding door. Before Koyume could even thank her for her help or ask her what the hell had just happened, she was gone. Koyume stayed on the floor for a while after that. 

The next morning Koyume rolled over in bed to the sight of Caos still very much asleep in her own bed. The night before, after Tsubasa had abruptly left Koyume had gathered up her manga pages, tucking the ones Tsubasa had coloured into the back of the folder before turning off the lights and going to bed. Even though she knew she had a deadline to make, she wouldn't have been able to work if she tried. If she'd continued drawing romantic manga after That she probably would have ended up crying. Koyume glanced at the spot next to her desk, the spot where she'd been kissed and then unceremoniously cast aside. She pulled her comforter over her head and groaned. She'd have to get up sooner or later. Heartbreak or not, she needed to meet her deadline requirements, she was a mangaka after all, she couldn't let her readers down because of something like this. She threw the covers off and hopped out of bed. To heck with Tsubasa, Koyume was going to dress up in her cutest clothes and then she was going to go out and have fun in what Caos had called her 'Koyumethod', then when she got back to the dorm she'd write her heart out. 

Within twenty minutes she was ready to go in a cute pink dress with a light yellow cardigan, she had pinned her loose hair out of her face with cute floral clips. Caos was still dead to the world or else Koyume would have invited her along. She quietly slid the door closed as she backed out of the room. She hoped Ruki and, most of all, Tsubasa were still asleep, she didn't have the energy to face either of them. When she saw that the senpais' door was still closed she sighed in relief, it looked like she'd be able to leave the house without any mishaps. "Are you going somewhere?" Tsubasa asked from behind her. 

This time Koyume actually did let out a Caos level squeal. "Tsubasa-senpai! You're awake?" she cried out. Tsubasa was dressed in a light blue sleeveless hoodie and jeans with sneakers, she looked unfairly cool as she leaned against the wall, a bowl of rice in one hand. It seemed she had been in the middle of breakfast. "I was just going out for a change of scenery" Koyume explained. Before Tsubasa could say anything the matron appeared from around the corner "ah, Kuyome-chan good morning! Come have some breakfast before you go", Koyume couldn't argue with that. And that's how she found herself next to Tsubasa at the table as they quietly ate their rice and pickled vegetables. Things were quiet without Caos and Ruki. Koyume snuck a look at Tsubasa. The blue haired girl was staring thoughtfully into space. Koyume almost fell to the floor in thanks when Ririka-chan finally broke the silence. "It seems like Caos-chan and Ruki-chan won't be up for a while, they stayed up for most of the night finishing Ruki-chan's manga". She stood up from the table and went to fetch something from the shelf. "I guess that's ideal because I only have these two tickets to the annual sakura viewing festival" she held up two tickets with a knowing smile on her face. Kuyome wished she could sink into the floor. "We'll go" Tsubasa said casually. "Right, Koyume-chan?" she asked. "You said you wanted a change of scenery didn't you?". Koyume could only nod dumbly. "Ah, that's great" the matron sighed. "You two can leave straight after breakfast. Koyume was almost certain that the gentle matron would follow them to spy. She cringed inwardly, it seemed her day was going to be painfully awkward. 

True to the matron's word they set out straight after breakfast. There was a map on the back of the tickets and Tsubasa consulted it seriously as they walked, only breaking the silence once to state how she should draw a similar map for the kingdom in her manga. Kuyome shoved her hands in the pockets of her cardigan and walked a few paces behind her. She was somehow even shyer now than she'd been on their last "date". 

Finally they reached the gate to the fair. It was a small affair with just an area near the local river to lay blankets down for sakura viewing and there were a few stalls selling dorayaki, takoyaki and the like. The matron had also packed them a picnic basket with a small lunch and a blanket. It was starting to seem more and more like a date after all. "It's so pretty!" Koyume ran to the river's edge. The sakura petals floated on the surface of the water in a thick pink layer. After handing in their tickets and setting their basket down under the trees Tsubasa moved to stand next to her. "It really is". In the corner of her eye Kuyome saw the blue haired girl glance at her subtly. Maybe she wasn't the only one who was nervous. The thought of Tsubasa feeling even a semblance of the nerves she felt, along with the pretty view, made Koyume feel better somehow. She turned to Tsubasa and engaged full Koyume cute mode : slightly bent forward, hands clasped behind her back, head tilted to the side. "Shall we sit?". Tsubasa's cheeks flushed "uh, yeah, let's" she stuttered and moved to dig through their basket. Koyume followed to help, full of self satisfaction. No one was immune to her cuteness, not even princes. 

Soon they sat together on the soft pink blanket, within minutes it was already littered with petals. They were sat close enough together that their hands which were laid out between them almost touched. "It matches your dress" Tsubasa said after a few moments silence. "Hmm?" Kuyome asked, confused. "The blanket and flower petals match your pretty dress" Tsubasa clarified. Kuyome leaned towards her. "You think my dress is pretty?" she asked with a jokey smile. Tsubasa chuckled before reaching towards Koyume and picking a single flower petal off her head. "I do". Koyume wanted to ask her if she was having fun, she wanted to ask her why they'd kissed yesterday, she wanted to kiss her but before she could do anything of it Tsubasa stood up and stretched. "I'll go buy us some snacks, there's some onigiri and juice boxes in the basket but I'm sure you want dorayaki and they might even be a crepe stall lurking around here". Koyume sat up on her knees. "Ah, should I come with you? I can pay for the snacks" she reached for her wallet in her shoulder bag. Tsubasa stopped her with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it, I'll pay. You just make sure no one steals our spot, I'll be back soon" she said before jogging off. Kuyome sat back down and pulled the basket closer. She might as well enjoy the onigiri while she waited.  
She looked around at the crowded fair, more people had come since they'd gotten here, if they'd come even a few minutes later they probably wouldn't have gotten such a good spot. Koyume wondered if Tsubasa thought of it as a date? Or just another day out with a friend? Or just some more experimentation for her manga? She sighed and hugged her knees to her chest, half eaten onigiri still in hand. 

Tsubasa stalked the fairgrounds with her bounty of dorayaki and takoyaki, both her hands were taken up with the task of cupping the cardboard holders of the street foods but still she prowled the sakura tree lined path on the lookout for the ever elusive crepe stand. She felt like the dark hero from her story, on a quest to please his love interest. Tsubasa smiled to herself, she was looking forward to writing manga later when she got back to the dorm, but for the time being, Kuyome was her top priority. 

After a few more fruitless minutes of crepe hunting she decided she better get back to Kuyome, she didn't like the thought of the hero giving up but she disliked the thought of leaving the princess alone for long periods of time even more. 

As she neared their spot she saw Kuyome immediately. The light haired girl was sitting with her back to Tsubasa, her arms were wrapped around her knees. Tsubasa slowed down slightly. She really did love looking at Kuyome. All pink and soft and cheerful. She was so different from everything else Tsubasa liked and yet there was something so comfortable about being with her. As Tsubasa picked up the pace again and drew closer she noticed something and frowned. On a blanket a few feet away from their own, an older man who looked to be about college age if not older, was discreetly looking at his phone screen. If Tsubasa was less observant she might have just looked past him, but as she eyed him up more she saw how his phone was aimed towards Koyume-chan. Of course, it could just be that his phone just happened to be aimed that way… But something in the look on his face triggered Tsubasa's hero sense. She casually detoured around him and glanced at his phone. Just as she suspected, it was zoomed in directly up Koyume's skirt. "Hiyaaaaaaah!" Tsubasa yelled as she launched forward and kicked his phone from his sweaty grip, kicking his hand in the process. "What the-" the man jumped, the look of guilt and shock on his face further confirming his crimes and Tsubasa's suspicions. As soon as he recovered he reached for his phone but Tsubasa was faster. It made a satisfying crunching sound as she stepped on it. By then the nearby clusters of people had begun to take notice, a man who looked to be a security guard or police officer jogged towards them. "What's going on here?" he called, his eyes narrowing at the perpetrator as he ran towards them. "This man is a pervert!" she called to him. "He was taking up-skirt pictures of my friend". In the meantime said pervert was kneeling at Tsubasa's feet, trying to pry his phone out from under her sneaker, probably wanting to get rid of the evidence.

Tsubasa grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forced him to look up "if you dare to target girls, and even worse, girls as pretty and sweet and innocent as the one I'm with, even one more time, I will personally come for you. Perverts like you are the scum of the earth and you deserve to be put in the deepest dungeon of the dark kingdom" she spat, letting go of him only when the officer reached them. Tsubasa leaned down to grab the phone from under her shoe, the screen of it had been cracked but it still worked fine. Tsubasa narrowed her eyes in disgust as she scrolled through the pictures and videos. As soon as she found one that wasn't too revealing she showed it to the guard "here's the evidence just so you know what happened, but I'll be deleting these now. I'm sure there are plenty other incriminating things on here for you to make some case against him regardless" the guard nodded. "I can see how you wouldn't want your friends photos to stay on there" he pulled out a notebook. "Now, can I get you or your guardians number so that I can contact you in case I need a statement?" he asked. Tsubasa nodded and handed the phone to the officer once she had deleted all the pictures and videos of Koyume." Sure" she gave him her cell number as well as the one of the house phone of the dorm before turning back to her and Koyumes blanket. She would have liked to stick around and make sure the pervert was brought to justice but she'd already left Koyume alone for too long. As she half listened to the officer apprehend the pervert while he made half hearted excuses about why he'd been taking the pictures, she realized that Koyume was gone, only their basket and a single half eaten onigiri remained on the blanket. Tsubasa panicked for a moment until she felt a hand pulling on her sleeve gently . "Tsubasa-san" Koyume was standing behind her, tears in her eyes. 

"Koyume-chan! Are you alright? I'm so sorry you had to see that mess" Tsubasa twisted her arm around to grab Koyumes hand that was on her sleeve. Koyume shook her head, ignoring Tsubasa's concern. "You think I'm pretty and sweet and innocent?" she asked, eyes sparkling. Tsubasa broke out into incredulous laughter "you're amazingly pretty, sweet and innocent" she replied on a whim. Koyume blushed prettily "oh" she breathed. They stood like that for a few seconds both too shy to say anything more when suddenly Koyume seemed to decide something, a determined expression taking over her face. "Tsubasa-san, why did you kiss me yesterday?" she leaned forward, eyes narrowing. Tsubasa rubbed a hand over the back of her head knocking her cap askew as she did so. "Oh um, my editor told me I should write a kissing scene for the end of the latest volume of my manga. Apparently it's what the fans want between the dark hero and his princess" she explained. Tsubasa hated how even though it was technically true it sounded too much like an excuse. Koyume's face fell and she pulled her hand away from Tsubasa's "oh, of course" she said, eyebrows furrowing. "I should have known". She smiled slightly before turning her back to Tsubasa but that didn't stop Tsubasa from noticing how the light haired girl wiped an arm over her face subtly. Then as if nothing had happened she turned back around, her cute smile back in place in full force. "Well then, shall we get back to our picnic?" she turned again to walk off towards their blanket. 

Tsubasa drew in a breath, she was being an idiot, she just had to come out and say it, she decided. She walked towards Koyume and grabbed her elbow. "Koyume-chan, wait" she began. Koyume spun around and caught her hand "yes Tsubasa-senpai?" she asked, a hopeful, almost expectant, look on her face. Tsubasa stared at their clasped hands. "I, uh, I dropped the dorayaki and takoyaki when I was fighting the pervert. I'm sorry". Koyumes right eyelid twitched. "What?" she asked. 

Tsubasa knew that she could be dense when it came to things other than manga but even she could tell it wasn't what Koyume had wanted to hear, she steeled her nerves once more. "Also, it wasn't just for my manga. When I… kissed you" she blurted out. The way Koyumes face went from annoyed to hopeful again was almost comical. "So, why did you do it?" she prompted when Tsubasa didn't continue. Tsubasa was at a loss for words for a moment then she decided to just be honest, it was what Koyume deserved. "Because I wanted to, I guess. Because you're cute and pretty and sweet and just completely different from anything else I've ever liked. You're too good and pure for my shounen manga" she paused. "And too sweet and patient for me.. But I can't help liking you anyway" she grabbed Koyumes other hand, if she was finally going to express her feelings, might as well go the full mile. "Ever since you came to the dorm I've been kind of in awe of you. I don't understand you at all and I don't know how to deal with you but you're still somehow so easy to be around. Going to the amusement park with you that time was one of the best days I've ever had.. And when you took me shopping and helped me choose stuff I'd never considered before it was so fun. I felt like you knew me better than I knew myself" she trailed off. "I know that I probably shouldn't have kissed you, because you have a boy you like and I'm a girl-" Koyume cut her off with a kiss. It was quick, just a peck on the lips, they were outside after all, but it was a kiss all the same. 

As Koyume pulled back she grinned so brightly Tsubasa thought she saw sparkles around her. "You're the only one I like Tsubasa-senpai. I don't care if we're both girls, that doesn't matter at all" she pulled Tsubasa's hands up to rest under her chin, effectively pulling Tsubasa closer towards her. Tsubasa had never read much shoujo manga aside from Koyumes work once she'd debuted, but she was sure that the feeling she had at that moment was what all shoujo manga protagonists felt when they were with their love interests.

"Koyume-chan" she started. "I can be really dense and I get way into shounen and I'll probably still put my manga before anything else but" she paused and took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?". This time she was absolutely sure there were sparkles springing around Koyume. The shorter girl nodded so vigorously that she almost headbutted Tsubasa. "I might be a bit of an airhead and I eat way too much and I'll also always put my manga over anything else but yes" she said. "I thought you'd never ask. Of course I'll go out with you". They grinned at each other for entirely too long before Koyume spoke. "Maybe we should move before people start looking at us funny, unfortunately, I doubt everyone else here is as accepting of two girls in love as we are" she said with a grimace. Tsubasa leaned their foreheads together "actually i'm pretty sure they all think in a boy" she chuckled. Koyume joined in "you looked really cool while you were putting that pervert in his place, by the way" she said. Tsubasa smiled and shook her head dismissively as she pulled back until they were only holding hands. "All my dark hero practice finally coming to good use". 

She looked towards their picnic site and Koyume followed suit "Well then, shall we enjoy the rest of our date?" Tsubasa pulled her hand free only to wrap her arm around Koyumes waist. Koyume looked up at her and nodded "are you going to buy me more dorayaki?" she asked sweetly. Tsubasa huffed a laugh. "Anything for my girl" , she squeezed Koyumes waist once before letting go and jogging off. "Watch out for perverts!" she called back to Koyume. Koyume laughed "I doubt anyone will bother me after seeing what happened to the last pervert who had a run in with you but if anyone tries I'll go dark hero on them myself" she called back, raising her fists. Tsubasa laughed loudly before she jogged out of earshot. Koyume sat back down on their blanket, minding the half eaten onigiri that was still laying there. She leaned back on her hands. It really was good to be back. 

Extra :  
Koyume mewled as Tsubasa kissed a path up her neck, they were laid out on Koyumes bed in the empty dorm. "Keep it down" Tsubasa scolded, though it didn't come out as threatening as she intended it when she punctuated each word with another kiss down Koyumes half naked body. As soon as they'd come home from school and both Ruki and Caos had gone out on errands (the matron had gone with Caos to make sure she didn't get lost) they'd practically ran to the closest room, that just happened to be Koyume and Caos'. 

Koyume frowned at Tsubasa's shushing. "Why should I keep it down? We're alone together in the dorm for the first time since we started dating" she ran a finger from Tsubasa's lips until it reached the collar of her shirt. "Shouldn't we make the most of it?". Tsubasa shivered. "Actually, Fuura-senpai might by home. She could even be right outside the door just waiting for the right time to ambush us" she pointed out smirking. Koyume snorted "that's literally the least sexy thing you could have said". Tsubasa chuckled and swept Koyumes blonde hair aside so she could kiss the other side of her neck. Koyume mewled again, though slightly softer, before reaching forward to pull at Tsubasa's shirt. Tsubasa got the hint and sat up to take care of it. Koyume herself was already out of her school uniform, she was glad she decided to wear her cutest underwear. 

Once Tsubasa was in the same state as undress as her they resumed their kissing. Koyume pushed Tsubasa down and straddled her hips before leaning down while Tsubasa's hand came up to tangle in her hair. Before they'd started dating Tsubasa had worried she wasn't a relationship type of person but she'd soon ditched that idea when her and Koyume had gotten together. Being with her was as effortless as drawing manga on a good day. Tsubasa sometimes even surprised herself with how much she wanted Koyume. Koyume whose tongue was currently in her mouth, Koyume whose hand was snaking up her back to her bra clasp. Tsubasa slid her own hand up Koyumes thighs as she sighed against her lips. God was she glad the dorm was empty today. Or at least it had been. 

Later Tsubasa would blame it on Koyume, Koyume was the most distracting person she knew. There were times she was deeply focused on writing manga only to be drawn from it by glimpsing Koyume tying her blonde hair up into a ponytail. Only that level of distraction could be the cause of her not noticing the door of Koyume and Caos' room slide open to reveal Caos, Ruki and the matron staring at them in utter awe and silence. 

That is until : "I KNEW IT!" Ruki's yell caused Koyume and Tsubasa to jump apart so fast Koyume fell off the bed. "When did you guys get home?" Koyume asked casually even as she frantically grabbed for her clothes, eventually she just grabbed Tsubasa's shirt and clutched it over her chest. Ruki has begun to clap frantically while Caos was leaning against the matron practically steaming from the ears. "Wha-wha-wha" she stuttered, pointing one tiny finger in direction almost accusingly. "My, my" said the matron. "We can explain!" Tsubasa tried to reason though she had no idea what there was to explain, the scene their friends had witnessed had been pretty self explanatory. It's not like they thought their friends wouldn't be supportive, they had just wanted to keep their relationship to themselves a while longer, but it seemed that time was over. 

"Don't even try to get out of this one Tsu-chan" Ruki said with a grin, she was obviously enjoying herself, probably excited to get new content for her ero-manga. Koyume and Tsubasa looked at each other, half naked and red in the face wasn't the most conventional way to come out to their friends but when had any of them ever been conventional? 

Tsubasa shrugged while Koyume smiled, they came to the decision at the same. "We're dating" said Koyume, grinning at their friends. Ruki squealed so hard it might have broken the sound barrier while Caos looked like she had actually fainted. The matron was the only one who managed to keep her cool, as always. "Congratulations you two" she said, eyes sparkling. "You have our support". Ruki nodded with a smile while Caos raised a singular thumbs up from where she had slid to the floor.

"Thank you guys, we knew we could count on you" Tsubasa said warmly, looking at each of her friends in turn before looking back at Koyume. They smiled at eachother for a moment before Caos finally spoke from where she was still on the floor "I've never been happier that I forgot my storyboards at home". As they all broke out into laughter Koyume and Tsubasa grinned at eachother. It wasn't the coming out they ever could have planned but it seemed about as fitting as everything else in their lives. Life as two female mangaka's in love was never simple but Tsubasa had no regrets. Somehow, she knew Koyume felt the exact same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing it and I really enjoyed this show. The combination of pretty, shiny anime girls and manga is just such a winning formula. Those are literally the two best things in this world? Anyway, thanks again for reading this far! Drop a comment about comic girls because no one else I know watches it and I need to know I'm not the only one who would die for these girls.


End file.
